headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki Awards
About The HS wiki awards is like a wiki oscars, held every May/June/July on the wiki. To suggest something, go here. The admins, on the day, will announce the people in the vote (nominees) and the winner afterwards. That will also be on the thread. The polls are closed ! Special Thanks To: Plutosoccer for the original idea, FranceSwitzerland for some ideas and permission for JRFB to write this, and JingRingFluffball for a few ideas and writing the page. Top 3 users 2. Teh Sweggurboi and SwitzerlandDormammu! (both 4 votes) 1. FranceSwitzerland! (6 votes) Best Admin Maintaining order in the wiki, bringing the wiki to where it is now with much dedication, here are our two great admins! Vote for who you think is the best admin in 2017!!! Winner: FranceSwitzerland! (11 votes) Moderators Cleaning up spam on threads or message walls, getting rid useless wiki content and maintaining the wiki, these are our moderators! Vote for who you think was the best in 2017!!! Winner: DanzxvFan8275! (9 votes) Rollback Cleaning up spam and fighting agains vandalism and trolls on the wiki, our rollbacks, undoing every single bad edit with a click. The watchful eyes of the wiki, vote who you think is the best rollback in 2017!!! Winner: Aca soccer! (6 votes) Funniest User Whether it be cracking lame jokes or not actually trying to be funny, who's the user that has made your day and put a smile on your face? Vote now for the funniest user on the Wiki 2017!!! Winner: Teh Sweggurboi! (11 votes) Sportiest User Playing soccer, basketball, outdoor activities or just spamming on their computer keyboard, who's the user that likes to get out and moving? Vote for the sportiest user on the wiki of 2017!!! Winner: FranceSwitzerland! (5 votes) Favourite User Who's the user that has really stood out to you and has given lots of help, care and concern to you, and has made your experience on the wiki even more memorable? Vote for your favourite user and friend on the wiki, in 2017 and hopefully for many more years to come!!! Winner: Teh Sweggurboi! (6 votes) Dedicated User Who's the user who has spent hours on the wiki fixing up and maintaining pages on the wiki, or even replying to message walls and helping other users, or just being the one that replies the most to the fun and games board. Vote for your most dedicated user of 2017!!! Winner: FranceSwitzerland! (11 votes) Smartest User Which user do you think is the most knowledgeable? Whether it be on Head Soccer, general knowledge or things they should not be knowing, vote for the smartest user on the wiki 2017!!! Winner: Werner der Champ! (3 votes) Craziest User Who's the user that has made you think "is this guy okay?". Whether it be up to crazy antics, wacky ideas or just being his/her personality, vote for the craziest and wackiest user on the wiki 2017!!! Winner: Teh Sweggurboi (11 votes) Best European user Who's the best user from the continent Europe? Europe is the continent with the most users on this wiki and vote for the best user from that continent on the wiki in 2017!! Winners: FranceSwitzerland and Teh Sweggurboi! (both 2 votes) Best Asian user Who's the best user from the continent Asia? There are also 2 users from Asia on this wiki and vote for the best user from that continent on the wiki in 2017! Winner: ZERO 78! (3 votes) Best Northern American User Who's the best user from the continent North America? There are 3 users from the continent North America and vote for the best user from that continent on the wiki in 2017! Winner: Landoman9582! (8 votes) Category:Special pages Category:Vote